


Les pinces du crabe à la diable d'or

by Luorescence



Series: Petites recettes en or [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Character Study, Explicit Language, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing, Vignette
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luorescence/pseuds/Luorescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre l'entraînement avec la poiscaille, les conneries pas possibles que sortait le Scorpion (qui en plus lui gâchaient ledit entraînement) et l'absence de petit-déjeuner, ce matin-là pour Masque de Mort, c'était vraiment la merde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les pinces du crabe à la diable d'or

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit à l'origine pour le prompt « Hein, quoi ? » sur [10 choix](http://10-choix.dreamwidth.org) et X-posté sur [hybridation](http://hybridation.livejournal.com). 
> 
> Original [ici](http://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/animes-mangas//Saint-Seiya--Les-Chevaliers-du-Zodiaque-/Petites-recettes-en-or/45325/221249.html). Par contre, contrairement aux les mille-feuilles, ici, c'est complètement une réécriture. De ce fait, il y a une **grosse** différence entre les deux, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de la longueur et du nombre de personnages. Accessoirement, c'est aussi pour ça que le titre est pas le même (dans l'original, le plat était la fricassée, du crabe à la diable). 
> 
> Tous les surnoms que Masque de Mort donne aux autres chevaliers sont expliqués à la fin.
> 
> Merci à [Fjeril](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril) et [Eydol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol) pour toujours m'écouter me plaindre que les personnages font n'importe quoi et m'assurer que c'est pas trop la foire non plus (même si, pour être honnête, les Recettes de manière général, c'est la foire XD).

Après plusieurs séries d’étirements, ce fut avec anticipation que le chevalier sentit ses muscles s’échauffer. Encore quelques moulinets et il serait fin prêt à castagner du péquenaud ! L'entraînement avait beau être quotidien, il s'y adonnait toujours avec verve et excitation. Faire claquer ses pinces, frimer un peu, quoi de mieux pour passer le temps et dépenser de l'énergie ? Surtout qu'il y avait toujours matière à placer une ou deux piques, ici et là. Non, vraiment, les entraînements, c'étaient le pied. On s'y ennuyait jamais.

Comme la veille où, Rosalino avait pris la raclée de sa vie des mains de la machine à glace. Certes pas autant qu’avec le petit bronze qui lui avait envoyé sur les roses, mais ça, c’était un sujet pour le moins… épineux. Masque de Mort s'était fait une joie de lui en rabâcher les esgourdes de cette lattée, en beauté en plus. Celle contre le Verseau, pas Andromède ; il était un connard, mais pas à ce point. Ça et puis il ne tenait pas à ce qu’on lui rabâche encore les oreilles avec le fait que son armure à lui avait pris la poudre d’escampette en plein combat.

Mais les grimaces de la poiscaille, ah ça ! Rien que ça, ça en disaient très long sur le coup que sa fierté avait pris à ce moment là. En même temps, c'était de sa faute à l’autre trouffion. Fallait pas penser à autre chose en plein combat. Y’avait bien une tripotée d’idiots pour s’arrêter ou y aller mollo s’ils voyaient que leur adversaire était pas dans son état normal ; le Verseau en faisait pas partie. Dieux, merci ! Trop de gentil con-cons, dans les guerres, ça faisait toujours beaucoup de ravages et jamais très long feu.

« Alors, Rosalino, prêt ? Chais pas vraiment pourquoi t’étais autant à l’ouest hier, probablement tes putains de fleurs. Un conseil, arrête d’y penser de suite si tu veux pas te prendre la même branlée qu’hier », lança-t-il au Poissons en guise de bienvenue alors qu’ils se mettaient en place au centre du Colisée.

Son partenaire du jour croisa les bras. Au plus grand amusement du Cancer — et il en avait besoin ce matin-là — un rictus déformait peu à peu son joli minois. Il y répondit d’y sourire railleur, curieux de savoir ce qui avait le plus irrité la poiscaille. Ses paroles ou juste le son magnifique de sa voix ? Oh, peu importait, de toute façon l’autre tendait à prendre son existence comme un affront à sa personne. Ah, c’était pas sa faute s’il était aussi frigide que le glaçon qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière la veille alors que Masque de Mort était plus du genre chaud bouillant. Non et puis, fallait dire que c’était toujours drôle la tronche Rosalino tirait quand on le faisait royalement chier. En plus, pour le coup, le Cancer avait raison : si la poiscaille faisait pas gaffe, il se ferait atomiser.

« Merde ! C’est vrai que tu peux pas faire plus qu’y penser. J’avais oublié, désolé ! De toute façon, nocif comme t’es, c’est pas comme si tu pouvais te permettre de vraies fleurs, des gonzesses je veux dire. Je parie mes couilles que t’es toujours pucel… »

Des étoiles dansèrent sous ses yeux. Il se sentit projeté dans les airs tandis qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir le feu au menton. Uppercut alors. Vil de la part de la poiscaille : ils s’étaient même pas donné de signal de début. Bon, il l’avait pas volé celui-là, mais quand même. Il fit une vrille. Un nuage de poussière se souleva alors que ses pieds touchaient le sol. Il recula pour éviter un coup de coude, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres alors qu'il plantait son regard dans celui du Poissons.

Quand Masque de Mort ouvrit le clapet pour le titiller encore un peu, le visage de poupée de Rosalino était tordu par la rage. Bingo ! Avec une poiscaille dans cet état, il risquait pas de s’embêter. Non parce que l'air d'amoureux transi que l’asocial abordait depuis quelques temps le faisait chier. Royalement chier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une de ces tafioles romantiques qui lui tordaient les nerfs. Il pouvait pas saquer ça. Encore pire que sa condescendance naturelle.

Ça lui donnait le même genre d'air qu'abordait ce salaupiot de franchouillard. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à ce dernier, assis sur les gradins entouré des Gémeaux. Grossière erreur. L’autre lui foutu son poing sur la joue. Le goût métallique du sang emplît sa bouche alors qu’il se reculait, légèrement étourdi. Du coup, il cracha le sang à la tronche de son adversaire avant qu’il profite de l’ouverture.

Entre la noble arrogance de la machine à glace qu’avait l’air de se croire supérieur au commun des mortels et l’indifférence de la poiscaille qu’avait l’air de considérer le commun des mortels comme inférieur à ses putains de plantes, il se demandait bien lequel était le pire. C’était un peu comme choisir entre le casse-tête et le casse-pipe. On pouvait juste pas. Pas étonnant que les deux chieurs s’entendissent aussi bien. Ou que Scorfanaccio, le lionceau et les autres se fissent des idées, même si c’était plus du délire qu’autre chose. Enfin, il l’espérait ; manquerait plus qu’ils fussent macqués, ces deux-là. Plante et glace, hein ? Mauvais mélange.

Il bouffa littéralement le mélange de sable et de poussière qui composait le sol de l’arène. La pression sur son crâne se relâcha et il vit les pieds du Poissons s’écarter. L’autre avait du profiter de son absence mentale pour l’attraper par les cheveux et lui cogner la tête par terre, le saligaud. Bordel de merde, il allait éclater le Scorpion quand il lui mettrait la main dessus.

Le goût de la défaite en bouche, il se releva. Ugh, dégueux. _Ouais, ben, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, connard_ , pensa-t-il alors qu’il crachait l’âpre liquide mélangé à du gravier avant de s’essuyer avec le bras. C’était pas vraiment nouveau qu’il était rustre et hors de question qu’il se coltine cet horrible goût plus longtemps sous prétexte de préserver la sensibilité de leurs observateurs. De toute façon, Rosalino était pas vraiment mieux : il avait découpé un bout de sa tunique pour essuyer son visage avec, le lambeau pendouillant misérablement au bout de ses doigts quand il finit.

« Tu vois que tu peux te battre correctement quand t’y mets du tien ! Avec un peu d'aide, bien sûr, mais tu peux. Qui sait, bientôt, tu pourrais même devenir un homme, un vrai, un jour ? »

Si la poiscaille croyait que Masque de Mort savait pas se servir de ses pinces vocales — même vaincu, surtout vaincu, certains diraient — il pouvait se fourrer le doigt bien profond dans le cul. Et au passage retirer le balais qui y était enfoncé. Ça lui ferait du bien.

« Un “homme, un vrai” tel que toi qui vient de se prendre une dérouillée par une “pucelle” comme moi, le connard dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Et dire que je n’ai même pas eu à utiliser mes roses.  
— Arrête avec ce sourire débectant, veux-tu, ça me donne la gerbe. Tu as juste eu le cul bordé de nouilles. J’étais en train de penser à autre chose.  
— “Un conseil, arrête d’y penser de suite si tu veux pas te prendre la même branlée”, cita la poiscaille avec un léger rire moqueur. C’est pas fréquent que tu donnes des conseils valides mais quand tu le fais, tu ferais mieux de les suivre aussi. Tu as été tellement plus lamentable que moi hier. »

Masque de Mort éclata de rire. Lui alors! Voilà que la rose sortait ses épines. Il se frotta la nuque, un sourire qui n’avait à envier à celui prédateur sur le visage de poupée de son interlocuteur. Un bref instant, il se plut à l’imaginer accroché sur un des murs de son temple, peut-être même égayant la porte vierge vers ses appartements.

« Pas faux, pas faux, fit-il finalement après un petit silence. C’est vrai que j’l’ai pas volé. Je… il s’interrompit en voyant l’expression de la poiscaille. _Mannaggia_ , c’est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ce genre de conneries, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Oh ! Rosalino ! »

Il s’approcha du chevalier, se planta à même pas deux pas de lui. Finalement, il se pencha en avant pour examiner son regard bovin complètement inexpressif. Il secoua une main devant pour attirer son attention.

« J’te cause là, merde ! Aphrodite,  _cazzo_ , reviens chez les vivants ! »

Il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux. Sans effet à sa plus grande frustration. Il laissa échapper un flot d’injures dans sa langue maternelle. À coup sûr, le pauvre timbré le captait même pas, enterré qu’il l’était au fond de sa tête remplie de putains de fleurs. Il soupira lourdement, regarda par dessus l’épaule de la poiscaille, les Gémeaux, flanqués de Gelaterione et son meilleur pote, Scorfanaccio, s’approcher.

« Yoh, j’vous laisse vous occuper de la poiscaille ! lança-t-il en guise de salut général avant d’attraper le Scorpion par un bout de sa tunique. Toi, tu viens avec moi. »

Alors qu’ils s’éloignaient, du coin de l’oeil, il vit le français se pencher vers Rosalino, un peu trop près, surtout quand on parlait du suédois et que son tempérament était encore pire que d’habitude quand on s’approchait trop. Masque de Mort avait aucune idée de ce que le Verseau lui dit, mais ça le sortit de son état catatonique.

Il détourna les yeux. _Ma che cazzo_ , il les pigerait jamais ces deux-là. Autant parler de l’intérêt et l’avantage d’utiliser les visages pour décorer son temple. Pas littéralement, évidemment : non seulement ça prenait un temps fou à détacher correctement et à transporter intact jusqu’au Sanctuaire, mais en plus, c’était casse-couilles à entretenir. À l’époque, Saga l’aurait défoncé s’il avait tenté quoi que ce soit contre les servants qui voulaient pas s’en occuper parce qu’il avait apparemment du mal à trouver du personnel pour les remplacer. Forcément, quand monsieur se passait les nerfs sur les pauvres clampins dès que son autre personnalité avait des sauts d’humeur, y’avait pas de quoi s’étonner. Du coup, il avait très vite appris et retenu la leçon quand il s’était retrouvé à quatre pattes sur les dalles de pierre, à s’écorcher les genoux pour nettoyer les bouts de chair pourrie, restes de cheveux et fluides qui avaient rien à faire là. En plus, c’était chiant à ne pas les déformer quand il les accrochait aux murs. Sans parler de l’odeur qu’il avait mis du temps à dégager. Non vraiment, ça en valait pas la peine.

Mais les gens étaient trop cons pour voir que c’étaient juste des masques lambdas, achetés en gros et de basse qualité parce qu’il allait pas non plus dépenser de la thune pour des péquenauds pareils. Bon d’accord, ça aidait pas que le fait qu’il y enfermait l’âme de ces pauvres tâches leur donnait une apparence de visage mais c’était rien de plus qu’une illusion. De largement moins bonne qualité que celles des Gémeaux ou même du Phoenix. Il y pouvait rien non plus. Et franchement, tout le monde savait qu’il était pas subtil pour un sou, si c’était des vrais visages, il se ferait appeler Visage de Mort, pas Masque de Mort. Bande de trouffions.

Pas qu’il avait recommencé sa collection depuis leur résurrection : même s’il en crevait d’envie, apparemment, son armure appréciait pas trop. Certes la rumeur des âmes affolées lui manquait — sans compter le fait qu’elle faisait à la fois une excellente sonnette d’alarme, une décoration du tonnerre, un moyen efficace d’effrayer ses adversaires et une bonne réserve d’âmes à balancer à la tronche des intrus si besoin était — mais il tenait pas à ce que l’armure se barre encore. La connaissant, elle trouverait le moyen de le faire de manière encore plus humiliante que la dernière fois.

« Je vais méchamment t’exploser, Scorfanaccio, vociféra-t-il quand le Scorpion se dégagea.  
— Et tu comptes faire ça où ? »

Le petit con semblait plus amusé qu’autre chose mais, à vrai dire, tant qu’il le suivait, Masque de Mort en avait rien à battre. Il roula des yeux quand il vit que l’autre jetait un coup d’oeil au centre du Colisée, où se trouvait probablement encore les autres.

« Aux thermes. Pas question que je me coltine ça plus longtemps. »

Ça étant le mélange de sang, sable et poussière : pas que sur son visage, mais qu’il sentait couler le long de sa nuque et dans d’autres endroits où ça n’avait pas lieu d’être. C’était franchement répugnant. Il tenait pas non plus à puer pour le reste de la journée. Sans parler du fait que ça apaiserait sa fierté blessée par sa propre stupidité. Il donna un coup de pied dans une large brique, la regarda valser loin et espéra qu’elle retomberait sur quelqu’un. Se faire poutrer par Aphrodite parce qu’il avait été débile, il l’avait vraiment en travers de la gorge. Un saut aux thermes ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

« C’était vraiment pitoyable.  
— Sans blague, j’avais pas remarqué avant que tu le dises, Junior. Tu sais, genre, j’étais là pendant mon propre combat.  
— Ton corps était peut-être présent, mais peut-on en dire autant de ton esprit ? répliqua le Gémeaux second du nom en ajustant son pas au leur.  
— Je savais bien qu’y’avait une raison pour laquelle je me suis pas arrêté quand j’ai capté que tu voulais nous rejoindre, soupira Masque de Mort alors que Scorfanaccio éclatait de rire. T’es sûr de pas vouloir rester avec ton frère et les deux autres péquenauds ?  
— Certainement pas. De toute façon, je préfère me laver de suite et je sais que Saga va squatter la salle de bain pendant longtemps. Autant aller aux thermes. »

Junior s’arrêta parce qu’ils venaient de pénétrer dans la palestre des thermes, où le personnel les accueillit tout sourire, leur confiant chacun l’habituel panier contenant un racloir, une savonnette ainsi qu’une épaisse serviette. Alors qu’ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires adjacents, leur discussion s’orienta sur la nuit à Athènes qu’ils avaient prévue dans la semaine. Après avoir rendu aux employés les paniers, contenant maintenant leurs vêtements, ils continuèrent jusqu’à la première salle.

« Donc ? fit Scorfanaccio en s’asseyant en face. Pourquoi tu voulais me tuer cette fois-ci ?  
— Parce qu’il y a des moments où tu ne veux pas tuer des gens ?  
— Avec des gens comme toi, c’est clair que c’est compliqué de pas toujours constamment avoir envie d’étrangler des gens, Junior », répliqua-t-il faisant une pichenette sur le front du grec.

Ce dernier se vengea en lui balançant de l’eau à la figure mais Masque de Mort l’ignora pour se tourner vers le plus jeune.

« Pour revenir à toi. C’est complètement ta faute si je me suis méchamment fait poutrer par Rosalino. Genre, totalement ta faute. »

Le sourire de connard qui s’afficha sur le visage du Scorpion lui disait rien qui vaille. Il sut qu’il aimerait pas du tout la réponse qui allait suivre, surtout qu’il avait pas encore expliqué le pourquoi du comment.

« Oh ? Dis-moi tout, tu as pas pu arrêté de penser à moi et ça t’a tout retourné ?  
— Si seulement, Masque de Mort répondit du tac-au-tac se frottant la nuque. J’ai pensé à que ce vous disiez avant-hier, le lionceau et toi. Et, _ma che cazzo_ , pas moyen de me concentrer.  
— Ouh, si tu passes en italien, c’est que ça doit vraiment te troubler, commenta Junior avec un air un peu trop amusé. Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé qui l’a foutu dans cet état ?  
— Juste Camus et Aphrodite. Avant-hier, on a déjeuné avec Aiolia. Lui et moi, on disait juste qu’ils faisaient un bon couple et apparemment, Masque de Mort arrive toujours pas à s’en remettre.  
— Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu étais pas au courant ? Faut vraiment avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas le remarquer. »  
  
Et voilà que les deux se foutaient de lui. Il soupira.

« Bien sûr que j’avais capté qu’ils étaient proches, faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde non plus. C’est pas parce qu’ils sont proches qu’ils sont ensemble. Manquerait plus ça. Tiens, Scorfanaccio, t’imagines si je disais que ton bloc de glace et toi êtes en couple parce que vous êtes meilleurs potes ? Ça te filerait pas la gerbe ?  
— Ne parle pas de malheur ! répondit le concerné en grimaçant. Si on était un couple, on finirait probablement par s’étriper très vite. On est tellement pas compatible à ce niveau-là.  
— Parce que vous avez déjà essayé ? » railla Junior avec un des ces sourires dont il avait le secret.

Ceux qui donnaient au Cancer l’envie de lui éclater la tête contre le mur le plus proche quand ils lui étaient adressés. Pas étonnant que Saga l’ait jeté au Cap Sounion quand il avait plus de morale pour l’en empêcher. Pour le coup, ça fit sourire Masque de Mort, surtout vu la tronche que tirait Milo.

« C’est pas de mon cul qu’on est sensé parlé », marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Faible défense. Junior lui fit un clin d’oeil qui annonçait pas grand chose de bien pour le plus jeune. Masque de Mort s’affaissa un peu dans l’eau, se préparant à savourer la suite.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Milo, on fait tous des erreurs de jeunesses.  
— C’était pas à la hauteur de tes attentes ? T’as pas assuré du tout ou c’est Camus qui est juste un mauvais coup ? fit-il en éclatant de rire face à la déconfiture du Scorpion.  
— Camus, justement, commença Milo en les ignorant tous les deux. Et cette histoire de couple. »

Son expression changea immédiatement. Il avait l’air de quelqu’un qui venait de foutre le feu au cul d’un autre sans se faire chopper et n’attendait qu’à se vanter auprès de ses potes. Masque de Mort ne savait pas s’il avait vraiment envie de savoir mais il ne put s’empêcher de se pencher légèrement vers l’avant, tout son attention tournée vers l’autre.

« Déballe tout au lieu de nous faire attendre. Ça se voit que tu en crèves d’envie.  
— Comme j’ai passé la soirée et la nuit d’avant-hier chez Camus, j’ai décidé d… »

Il avait pas besoin de continuer pour savoir ce que l’autre allait dire : le sourire mutin de la rascaille était assez parlante pour ça. Il le coupa avant qu’il ne put dire la connerie qu’il comptait sortir :  
  
« Stop ! _Merda_ , t’as quand même putain de pas fait ça ?! Bordel de merde, Milo, tu _sei il peggior cacacazzo che abbia mai incontrato ! Mannagia, la tua fottuta cavolata è così grossa che se fosse il tuo cazzo Cosmo, saresti il più forte bastardo di tutta la cavalleria ! Che palle, sei un uccello che vola all’altezza del culo ! Vaffanculo !_ **¹**  » conclut-il en passant une main sur son visage, finalement conscient qu’il était repassé dans sa langue maternelle, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose lui tapait un peu plus sur les nerfs que d’habitude.

Un réflexe qu’il n’avait jamais perdu, ou cherché à perdre, depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Avec un tempérament comme le sien, ça allait sans dire qu’il passait probablement plus de temps à parler italien que nécessaire. Pas qu’il regrettait non plus : y’avaient des gens qui méritaient de se faire attaquer verbalement. Et puis, c’était toujours mieux que s’il débarrassait le monde de leur présence. Son langage avait beau faire chier le Pope et ses assistants, de  _parfaits-modèles-de-chevaliers_ ces trois débiles, au moins ils pouvaient pas se plaindre qu’il avait aucun contrôle quand il aurait autrefois tué sans arrière-pensées.  
  
« Athéna nous sauve de ta connerie, Scorfanaccio. T’es vraiment un putain d’imbécile…  
— Si les détails étaient pas compréhensibles, l’interrompit Junior, non sans un sourire. Je pense qu’on a très bien saisi le message, arrête de te répéter.  
— J’ai donc décidé, reprit le Scorpion, pas le moins du monde gêné par l’interruption. J’ai simplement demandé directement à Camus si Aphrodite et lui étaient en couple. Comme on disait, faut être con pour ne pas remarquer leur relation toute particulière et, bon, pourquoi continuer à se poser des questions quand je peux simplement demander à Camus la réponse ?  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a répondu ? Il a pas tenté de te geler les miches ? »  
  
_Les avantages d’être meilleurs potes_ , pensa Masque de Mort quand l’arachnide secoua la tête ; il était quasiment certain que si n’importe qui d’autre avait demandé, il se serait pris une poussière de diamant bien placée. Il s’enfonça dans l’eau jusqu’au menton, impatient malgré tout d’avoir une réponse qui au moins lui éviterait de se poser des questions débiles en plein combat, même si l’idée que les deux soient ensemble était pour le moins débectante. Pour être honnête, il avait probablement encore la haine pour ce qui s’était passé à l’entraînement.

« Il m’a mis à la porte.  
— Il a pas eu tort, c’est pas vraiment tes oignons.  
— Peut-être pas, mais c’est intéressant quand même. Mais c’est pas pour ça qu’il m’a mis à la porte. C’était le matin et il devait aller chercher Aphrodite pour aller à l’entraînement. Il m’a dit de revenir le voir aujourd’hui. Je connais bien Camus. Il lui a probablement demandé son avis hier et on aura la réponse tout à l’heure, conclut-il avec un sourire un peu trop large pour que Masque de Mort se méfie pas.  
— On ? » releva Junior avec une expression pas très enjouée et Masque de Mort aurait pu l’embrasser parce qu’il était pas question de se lancer dans cette aventure là.

Si le Scorpion s’en sortirait sûrement indemne, protégé par le pouvoir de l’amitié, ugh, c’était peu probable que le Gémeaux-en-second et lui-même y laissent pas des écailles. Il avait pas très envie de se retrouver avec des épines ou de la glace, ou pire, des épines de glace plantée dans le fion parce que le Scorpion avait besoin de bois pour alimenter le feu de ses rumeurs.

« Je déjeune avec lui et comptais lui demander à l’occasion. Puisque vous êtes là, vous venez avec moi. Je doute que ça dérange Camus.  
— C’est pas plutôt qu’il s’est résigné à faire avec parce que tu ne l’écoutes pas la moitié du temps ?  
— Pas faux. Parfois mieux vaut avouer sa défaite plus que se casser le cul pour rien.  
— Comme si vous étiez en position de vous plaindre, répliqua Scorfanaccio en haussant les épaules. Non seulement vous n’aurez pas à vous faire à manger ce midi, mais en plus, vous allez pouvoir avoir la réponse du concerné lui-même. Il est d’ailleurs temps d’aller chercher cette fameuse réponse, ajouta-t-il, les yeux posés sur l’horloge intégrée au dome de la salle. Allez, bougez-vous. »

Voyant venir la suite, Masque de Mort se couvrit les yeux à temps pour ne pas se recevoir des giclées d’eau dans la tronche quand le sale petit arachnide se leva d’un bond et les arrosa copieusement. Vu le grognement que lâcha Junior, c’était pas son cas. L’italien se fit un plaisir d’ajouter à son malheur en sautant hors du bassin, foutant autant le boxon qu’il pouvait. Puis, il récupéra sa serviette et fila en vitesse avant que l’autre ne puisse répliquer.

Ils prirent la sortie pour déboucher dans les seconds vestiaires, où des employés leur rendirent leurs vêtements fraîchement lavés en échange de leurs serviettes. Comme à l’aller, ils se dépêchèrent de s’habiller et sortirent en se chamaillant comme des gamins sur les dernières directives données par le vieux croûton et sa tripotée d’assistants qui, Masque de Mort était certain, n’étaient là que parce que le vieillard comptait profiter de sa seconde jeunesse au lieu de rester enfermer dans son palais à remplir la paperasse. Pas con du tout.

Ils croisèrent en chemin le Lionceau qui descendait vers le réfectoire, flanqué de morveux joyeux à peine sortis de leurs couches-culottes qui se semblèrent d’un coup moins heureux quand le chevalier du Cancer leur adressa un large sourire. Il rigolait toujours de leur frayeur alors que Scorfanaccio agrippait sa chemise et tirait d’un bon coup dessus pour le faire avancer.

« Relax, il va pas s’évaporer ton meilleur pote, fit-il en roulant des yeux, enlevant la main de ses vêtements.  
— Il va peut-être pas s’évaporer, mais je suis pressé d’avoir ma réponse. Et j’ai faim. »

Sur ces mots, le plus jeune accéléra le pas. Masque de Mort grogna mais suivit sans plus de commentaires qui ne serviraient de toute façon pas à grand chose. Et puis, mine de rien, il était d’humeur moins chieuse grâce à leur passage aux thermes. Il avait pas spécialement envie de se prendre la tête avec le Scorpion quand il pourrait se foutre de la gueule du franchouillard après le repas. Pas avant : rien n’empêchait le Verseau de refuser de le nourrir s’il le faisait trop chier. En parlant de bouffe, fallait bien reconnaître qu’il avait lui aussi la dalle. Surtout qu’il avait complètement zappé d’avaler autre chose que du café avant de foncer à l’entraînement. Rien de pire pour le mettre en rogne dès le matin.

« _Cazzo_ ! » s’esclaffa-t-il quand un choc douloureux le projeta en arrière.

Ce ne fut que parce que Junior l’attrapa par l’épaule qu’il se rétama pas lamentablement par terre. Tout ça parce que Scorfanaccio, qui n’avait d’habitude aucun putain d’égard pour l’intimité de son meilleur pote s’était arrêté sans prévenir sur le pas de la porte. C’était Masque de Mort qui se l’était pris en plein tronche, évidemment. Chance de merde. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bordel de bonne excuse, l’autre con, s’il voulait pas s’en prendre une. Du coup, il pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir ce qui avait l’air de le fasciner.

« Merde alors », lâcha le Gémeaux à ses côtés comme en écho aux pensées de l’italien. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas lorsque les doigts du premier se resserrèrent sur son épaule, complètement hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

La poiscaille était debout contre le comptoir, en train de couper des carottes en fines tranches pendant que Gelaterione s’affairait autour. Si c’était loin d’être la première fois qu’il les voyait cuisiner ensemble, tout le monde dans cette foutue chevalerie avait cuisiné avec truc ou muche au moins une fois, la manière dont la poiscaille n’esquivait pas le moindre bruissement à chaque fois, ça c’était complètement nouveau. Même s’il tirait une tronche de constipé qui disait clairement que c’était un effort conscient de sa part, effort qui le rendait clairement pas être heureux. Et le français, ce vicelard, avait l’air de prendre un malin plaisir à multiplier ces contacts _accidentels_ , aussi légers soient-ils, laissant dans l’air une espèce de scintillement.

Masque de Mort plissa les yeux., suivant du regard la main du Verseau lorsqu’elle se posa sur la partie nue du poignet de Rosalino, juste entre la limite de son gant en latex et de la manche de son haut. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Non seulement _Aphrodite_ se laissait toucher — et dit comme ça, ça carrément plus cochon que ça l’était vraiment — mais en plus…

« Je pense que vous avez la réponse à votre question, fit Junior avec un air franchement con, mais pour le coup, c’était vraiment justifié.  
— Sans blague, répliqua le Cancer avant de se tourner vers la machine à la glace avec un rictus. Yoh, Gelaterione, merci de nous accueillir pour le déjeuner. Au fait, tu devrais peut-être lâcher le poignet de Rosalino avant qu’il ne gèle. Et regarde sa tronche, ça se voit qu’il est complètement _ravi_. » 

**Author's Note:**

>  **¹** C'est la seule phrase que je vais vraiment traduire parce que même avec le contexte, c'est pas vraiment possible de deviner l'entièreté de la chose, au-delà du fait que c'est insultant.
> 
> « Stop ! Merde, t’as quand même putain pas de fait ça ?! Bordel de merde, Milo, tu es le pire chieur* que j’ai jamais rencontré ! Bordel, ta putain de connerie est si grande que si c’était ton cosmos, tu serais le bâtard le plus fort de toute la chevalerie ! Quel merdier, tu es un chieur** ! Va te faire foutre ! »
> 
> * _cacacazzo_ est formé de _caca_ qui veut dire la même chose qu'en français, et de _cazzo_ qui signifie « bite », du coup, le plus proche que je vois, c'est l'anglais _dickhead_ et _asshole_. J'ai mis « chieur » en traduction parce que être franc, sur le coup, je vois pas d'équivalent.
> 
> ** _un uccello che vola all’altezza del culo_ est une expression qui littéralement veut dire "un oiseau qui vole à la hauteur du cul" et qui veut dire « faire chier », donc en contexte, chieur. Mais sinon, l'équivalent plus fidèle, c'est l'anglais _pain in the ass_
> 
> ________________________________________________________________
> 
> Pour les surnoms.
> 
> Aphrodite : Rosalino. C'est plutôt simple. Rosa pour rose et -lino est un dérivé du suffixe -ino qui est utilisé en diminutif qui a le sens de petit. Comme dans des prénoms du genre Marcelino.
> 
> Camus : Gelaterione. ~~J'ai~~ Masque de Mort a un humour de merde. _Una gelateria_ , c'est un glacier (le lieu où on vend de la glace). -one est un suffixe qui est un peu le contraire de -ino vu qu'il a le sens de grand. J'aurai pu prendre d'autres combinaisons, mais c'était celle qui sonnait le mieux pour le coup.
> 
> Kanon : Junior. Ça parle de soi même, c'est juste parce que c'est le Gémeaux Jr.
> 
> Milo : Scorfanaccio. Celui-ci est un peu plus compliqué. Forcément, je voulais un truc en rapport avec les scorpions. Le problème, c'est que scorpion en italien, c'est _scorpiones_ et que c'est un peu trop évident, même pour moi. Et en faisant des recherches, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un animal nommé _scorfano_ , la rascasse, dont le nom anglais, c'est _scorpionfish_. Or il se trouve que les rascasses font partie de la famille des scorpaenidae et que ces poissons sont aussi surnommés les scorpions des mers, notamment du fait que leurs rayons/épines soient extrêmement vénéneuses. Le suffixe -accio signifie mauvais/moche parce que Masque de Mort est ce qu'il est, mais aussi en référence aux têtes de rascasses.


End file.
